Young Love
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: The newest chapter novelization of the doujinshi has been added! Relena falls in love with a prince who is visiting the Sanq Kingdom, but is he really who he says? Will it matter?
1. Disclaimer and Such

I suppose a limited knowledge of Japanese numbers is required… Hmmm, I guess I'll put it here…  
  
1=ichi 2=ni 3=san 4=yon 5=go 6=roku 7=nana 8=hashi 9=kyu 10=ju 11=juichi 12=juni 13=jusan 14=juyon 15=jugo 16=juroku 17=junana 18=juhashi 19=jukyu 20=niju  
  
Good for you if you already knew that! And, yes, this IS a Gundam Wing fic, even if it is AU. *sly grin* You'll figure out why in the end… And it is more than just Relena. *shakes head* Just a small part of UchuTosuta's "Endless Fandango" arc that I have been allowed to post. Oh, and UchuTosuta is the doujinshi circle I sometimes participate in. And, yes, it DOES mean Space Toaster… ((yeah, it'll look GREAT on my résumé… *rolls eyes* I didn't name it!))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I only have part ownership of this fic as the original doujinshi and storyline belong to UchuTosuta. I also own… *picks up huge stack of doujinshi, DVDs, and American alternative CDs* …this lovely pile of crap!  
  
Dedicated to Relena lovers and Duet supporters. You know who you are! Learn the WHOLE story in Endless Tango! And no, I'm not kidding when I say I live in Japan and about the Gundam Wing stuff. There is an amazing amount of things a college freshman can accomplish. (but having a parent in the business helps…) Keep writing, people. Where do you think Rumiko Takahashi started? 


	2. Chapter 1

Young Love  
  
Isn't all it Seems  
  
It was raining outside as it usually was in April. Princess Relena watched from one of the higher turrets of her castle as a sodden but colorful procession approached. Leaning far enough out the window to dampen her golden locks she managed to catch sight of the foreign banner they carried as it flapped in the light breeze. It was a rendering of the Alpha Gryphon constellation (visible in the north sky in late summer) in silver on a field of royal blue.  
  
Gathering up her skirts, she hurried at once to the great hall to greet the travelers with brother. She stopped before the throne, curtsied to him, and took the seat on his right. It had been hers ever since her brother, Milliardo, claimed the throne.  
  
The huge iron gates swung open and the entire company marched in and kneeled before the king.  
  
"King Peacecraft, just ruler of the great and powerful Sanq Kingdom, I have come to pay tribute from the humble kingdom of La Grange. May there always be peace and friendship between us," said a young man, bowed over at the kings feet.  
  
"Rise, noble and worthy friend," King Peacecraft smiled.  
  
The young man stood slowly and Relena gasped. He was… beautiful, rather than handsome. His long chestnut hair was gathered under a small chest on top of his head and his face held no trace of a beard, but there was a small, pale scar under his right eye. He was lean and fit and wore a silken tunic of his kingdom's colors open in front to reveal his glittering chain- mail shirt. But what held Relena's attention longest were the boy's bright, clear, long-lashed eyes; lavender flecked with sky blue and bits of gold.  
  
"I am Prince Juni at your service, your majesty. As I have already said, we have brought from our humble country a tribute, unworthy of a king so great as yourself, but the best we have to offer."  
  
"I am sure it is I who is not worthy, my lord."  
  
Prince Juni gestured to two men bearing a large gilded chest between them. They carried it forward, placed it between the king and the prince, bowed, and backed away. The prince withdrew from his tunic a small bronze key and with it opened the chest.  
  
Inside were hundreds upon hundreds of glittering jewels. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds…  
  
"They're all from our mines," explained Prince Juni as he selected a rather large garnet and handed it to Milliardo. His eyes widened as he received the gem nearly as large as a baby's fist.  
  
The king handed it back to him after a short inspection. "You flatter me with gifts, but your thoughtfulness shall not go unnoticed. Should your country ever have need of our aid, you shall not hesitate to ask, my friend. Your company looks tired. You shall rest here as long as you wish. Tonight we shall feast!" he smiled and the prince relaxed a little.  
  
"Your majesty is too kind," he remarked with another graceful bow.  
  
Relena was slightly annoyed that not once during the conversation had his eyes flicked towards her. When now at last he took a moment to admire her, she gazed intently at a tapestry hanging to her right.  
  
"And who, may I ask, is this fair damsel?" Prince Juni smiled and Relena blushed a little.  
  
"Ah, Prince Juni, you have good taste! This vision of loveliness is my sister, Relena." And a vision of loveliness she was. Her long, golden hair billowed around her like rays of the sun. Sparkling aqua-marine eyes above a perfect nose and full, pink lips... She blushed even more as his gaze momentarily strayed to her take into account her slim, curved figure.  
  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, prince," Relena said elegantly and allowed him to kiss her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, a great feast was held in honor of Prince Juni and his generosity. Relena wore her finest clothes; a simple sky blue dress and a thin band of gold circling her forehead. Prince Juni, now washed and groomed, simply glowed. He was adorned in white slacks and tunic with a crimson cape clasped about his chest that billowed behind him when he moved and his hair still hidden under the chest.  
  
It was at the feast that Relena took notice of the two men that seemed to follow him wherever he went like bodyguards. The first was a boy with rugged good looks and dark, messy brown hair. His piercing blue eyes flicked left and right searching for any potential danger while the second was slightly taller. He was a good six inches taller than the prince and his cinnamon-brown hair fell over one eye, leaving the other clear emerald free to watch him. Both wore their swords and mail still. She only took a moment to puzzle their presence before someone on the dance floor whisked her away.  
  
Over the shoulders of her dance partners she watched them. Prince Juni smiled at and flirted with the ladies, deigning to dance with a few. After he grew tired of the sport, he made his way to an abandoned corner and dismissed his guards who took the opportunity to speak with the castle guards. Relena broke away from the boy she was dancing with and thanked him before hurrying over to the prince.  
  
When she got closer, she found he was not alone, but was speaking with a young blond courtier. He noticed her and motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"Princess Relena," the prince smiled and they both stood, "This is my squire, young master Juyon." The boy bowed gracefully. "He is to become a knight soon." Juni added and Juyon blushed.  
  
"It becomes you," Relena smiled kindly.  
  
"If your highnesses would excuse me, I shall leave you to each other and attend to Sir Jusan and Sir Juichi," Juyon said and the prince nodded.  
  
"He's very polite… Are you related? You all have partly the same name…" Relena asked, settling next to Juni on the window seat.  
  
"It is a custom in our country to take a second name when one moves into the royal residence. We have other names," Juni explained and tossed his cape over his shoulder. The celebration was still in full swing, but it seemed far away from the two young royals.  
  
"Really? And what is your real name?" the princess pressed, suddenly very interested.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu de."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means 'That is a secret,'" he smiled.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Names are things other people give you. There's no sense worrying about it."  
  
Relena leaned forward and kissed the prince, brushing his lips with hers. Juni was in shock for a moment, but quickly overcame it and kissed her back. She sighed happily and laced her delicate arms about his neck. There was something about him…  
  
"PRINCE Juni," Juichi snapped and the pair jumped. In front of them stood Juni two guards and his squire who had alerted them. Luckily, no one else had noticed.  
  
Bowing his head for a moment in shame, he allowed the three to lead him back to his room, leaving Princess Relena alone on the windowsill.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Just what did you think you were doing?" Jusan growled as he helped Juni undress.  
  
"She was the one who started it," Juni replied, shrugging off the cloak and laying it on the bed.  
  
"Juni…" Juichi warned, untying the front of his tunic.  
  
The three didn't notice Juyon was still in the room, sitting quietly near the door. As Juni undressed, his eyes widened. It was usually a squire's job to help with such things, but this was one of the duties he was never asked to perform and now he knew why.  
  
As Juni shed his layers of clothing, it became quite obvious that 'he' was unmistakably a 'she'. How it had escaped him before was beyond his mind's reach, but now everything became clear.  
  
"Prince Juni!" he cried and instantly regretted it as Juichi and Jusan whirled to face him. The former drew his sword, but was stopped by his comrade.  
  
Catching Juyon by the shoulder, Jusan forced him to look him look up at him. "Not a word of this may escape your lips, squire," he commanded, firmly but not with malice. The boy could only nod, but his eyes continued to turn to Juni.  
  
She took no notice of him as she sat on the corner of her bed. Reaching up, she pulled the clip from the box on her head and her chestnut hair fell freely down past her waist. Juichi walked over to attend to her, but Jusan stayed with the boy.  
  
"We cannot risk exposure for the safety of our country. You must act like this never happened. Speak as if she was still the prince you knew or not at all if you feel you cannot hold your tongue." The boy nodded again and Jusan released him.  
  
"I am a prince," Juni frowned, crossing her bare legs. Her guards were used to her seeming lack of modesty (though it was simply what was done in those times) but Juyon's eyes were the size of teacups.  
  
"You may be dismissed," Juichi said more than once before his voice registered and the blond boy scurried to the door. He opened it and found Princess Relena blocking the way.  
  
"Is Prince Juni alright?" she asked the boy who, thinking about what Jusan had said, nodded and stepped back into the room, slowly as to stall her. Juni's guards wasted no time. They goaded her into the bathroom and shut the door just as Relena set foot in the doorway. "Where is Prince Juni?" she asked, addressing the taller boy.  
  
"He is bathing," Jusan replied curtly.  
  
"Oh… Alright then. I will see you all tomorrow," Relena said, and with a rustle of skirts stepped out the door.  
  
She hurried down the steps, not back to the feast, but to her own chambers. When she finally reached them, she flopped down on the rose-colored comforter with an exasperated sigh. "He doesn't like me," she thought sadly, plucking at a loose thread. "But he did kiss me…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in her room, Prince/ss Juni paced back and forth in front of the mirror hanging on the wall opposite her bed. "If I was only a boy… I wouldn't have to masquerade like this… And people would accept me…" she mumbled. She still had not bothered to don any clothes and paused for a moment in front of the vanity. Looking herself up and down, she realized how incredible a feat it was to keep herself secret. Full chest, slim waist, long legs, long hair… "Just a pretty boy," Juni told herself, smoothing her hair.  
  
"That's all Relena will see… Pretty Prince Juni…," she thought, then made a face. "Juni… My name's DUET!" she cried and fell backwards into the velvet chair by the fire.  
  
Slowly, Juichi opened the door and looked in. Closing it behind him, he went to Juni's side and sat on the arm of the chair. "Juni," he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Duet."  
  
"Duet… I know how you feel, but with your brother dead… If you weren't there to rule, the country would fall to your Uncle Treize and all would be lost…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1 To be continued…  
  
Tori: Get it now? Juichi=11=Heero? Juni=12=Duet? And so on and so forth?  
  
Ke: Why you always gotta make this complicated?  
  
Tori: *rolls eyes* IT'S AU!!!  
  
Ke: Wuhteva…  
  
Tori: 'Sides, some people were wondering about the "Endless Fandango" thing.  
  
Ke: …and?  
  
Tori: So I asked Rei if I could post this! It's the newest installment, so you're getting this before most of Japan! =)  
  
Ke: Oh, tell them about what your boss said!  
  
Tori: You like it when I get lectured, don't you?  
  
Ke: *nods furiously*  
  
Tori: She, eh, wants to know what the "Endless Tango" reviews say… Heh heh heh…  
  
Ke: *laughs and points*  
  
Tori: *blushes*  
  
Ke: AND THERE AREN'T ANY REVIEWS! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tori: I though people would like to know about the lost episodes. (seriously. Lost episodes)  
  
Ke: They don't take Duet seriously.  
  
Tori: I know… *holds up Duet Episode Zero" BUT I AM HOLDING INDISPUTABLE PROOF!  
  
Ke: Tori *concerned* …they can't see you…  
  
Tori: *cries* 


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Prince Juni was late to join Princess Relena to breakfast. Her brother had left earlier that morning on a hunt and the quiet in the castle was smothering. The moment he entered the hall, he felt the desire to grab the crystal goblets off the table and shatter them against the stone wall to end the silence.  
  
Relena looked up as he entered, noticing the hurt in his eyes. She longed to rush to his side and embrace him, but as always, Juichi and Jusan guarded him as if he were made of glass. Settling for a concerned look, she frowned and furrowed her forehead in worry.   
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"Good morning," she replied politely, sipping her taze.  
  
Juni sat dejectedly in the chair at the opposite end of the table and wouldn't even look at his food. His two guards sat on either side of him, laying their swords across their knees. His squire, little Juyon, bounced up to the tabled and offered to pour everyone drinks before seating himself near Jusan. They sat in silence a few moments after, before Juni excused himself.  
  
His guards rose to follow him, but a single glance held them back. The two sat down again and Juni walked out.  
  
"Is something wrong with Prince Juni?" Relena asked, looking at the three still sitting.   
  
"Prince Juni is... not feeling quite himself today, Princess," replied Juichi.  
  
Relena stood and followed after Juni before he could say another word. Juyon rose to chase after her, but was stopped by Jusan.  
  
"Juni can work things out on her own," he whispered and the blond boy nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena ran down the hall, scanning every room for him. The pain she had seen in his beautiful eyes had torn her own heart to pieces. She though she had never seen anyone so miserable.  
  
Finally, she came across him leaning on the sill of one of the huge windows facing the morning sun in the eastern sky. His unhappiness seemed even more out of place in the warm sunlight. Quietly, she approached him and laced an arm around his waist.   
  
He was not much taller than her, but rested his chin on the top of her head.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Juni," she mumbled, holding him closer.  
  
"I would love to, princess."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Juni..." Relena said sternly, and he laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Can you keep a secret, love?" Juni frowned, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Juni grabbed her hand and they ran to his room. A million thoughts raced through Relena's mind as they tore through the halls. They were both laughing and smiling now. In their haste, they knocked over a stewardess. Juni helped her up and they were on their way again, leaving her frowning and tsk-ing.   
  
When they reached his chambers, he turned and bolted the door, then moved to the curtains and flung them open. Relena sat on the corner of his bed, giggling and trying to catch her breath. "What was it you had to tell me?" she smiled, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
Juni seemed to consider for a moment, then sat down beside her on the duvet.  
  
"Do you love me, princess?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! From the moment I saw you!"  
  
"Would you love me no matter what?" Juni growled playfully, pinning her to the bed with a strong arm.  
  
"Of course, Juni!" she laughed, struggling futilely to escape.  
  
"Relena..." He kissed her again, this lasting longer than any other. When they broke apart, his face became serious. He stood up and even seemed a little ashamed. "I will understand if you never want to see me again after I tell you."  
  
Relena blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. He leaned in for another kiss, embracing her with one arm and untying the front of his tunic with the other. When he stood again, Relena gasped.  
  
"...Juni?" she whispered as the prince shed the top altogether, leaving only a transparent undershirt. She lifted a delicate hand to her lips in astonishment.   
  
"I know you most likely have no desire ever to see me again, so I shall gather my men and-"  
  
Juni's sentence was cut short as Relena wrapped her arms around the prince tightly.   
  
"Juni, you're a girl..."  
  
"My name is Duet."  
  
"Duet," she murmured, still hugging the girl. Duet hugged her back, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Someone truly accepted her. "Is it possible for us to love each other?" Relena asked, looking up at the slightly taller girl.  
  
"I don't see why not," Duet replied, and Relena released her.  
  
The blond girl backed up a step and unlaced the front of her own dress. It fell to the ground a moment later, leaving her in only a silk slip, and she giggled. Duet grabbed the duvet and tossed it around both of their shoulders. Together, they fell backwards onto the bed in a heap of laughter.   
  
Duet sat up and Relena kneeled in front of her. The blond girl reached towards her, and, not knowing what to do, Duet merely froze. Relena fingered the small chest on the girl's head for a moment before drawing out the clip and removing it all together. Long, straight chestnut hair cascaded down Duet's back. She shook her magnificent mane and smiled.  
  
She swung her long, bare legs over the edge of the bed and permitted Relena to plait it, carefully winding the strands about one another. When Relena finished, she laid the braid gently over Duet's shoulder and followed it with her fingers down to her waist.  
  
"I always thought there was something special about you," the blond smiled, now toying with the end of Duet's plait.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Duet... Does that mean Juichi and Jusan and Juyon all have different names?"  
  
"Heero, Trowa, and Quatre."  
  
"Ha-ah! What funny names!"  
  
"Then I suppose you think my name funny?"  
  
"Of course not. Duet is a beautiful name."  
  
"My brother's name was Duo. We were twins."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"How terrible!"  
  
"He died to save me. He was the king of our country, and with no heirs to the throne..."  
  
"Is that why you played that game?"  
  
"I am stilly playing it. You can't tell anyone. They think it was I who died instead of my brother. Women are not allowed to hold the throne, and without a successor, the power would have fallen to our uncle Treize."  
  
"But your country falls under my brother's rule!" Relena cried, rising into a kneeling position.  
  
"My country is on the very edge of your brother's territory, little bird. My people hardly believe there is a King Milliardo."  
  
Relena sank back into the pillows and sighed. Duet rolled over and hovered above her, buckling her elbows.  
  
"My brother could coronate you himself!"  
  
"I don't know if your brother can be trusted. He struck me as a shallow man."  
  
"My brother did not care for your jewels. He gave some to his men and the rest to the orphanages. We have no need for such wealth," Relena stated, and after a moment tacked on, "Not that your kindness went unappreciated, mind you."  
  
"Would he?"  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth then a loud BANG! was heard at the door followed by more crashes just like it. The two girls quickly pulled on their discarded clothes and Relena opened the door. Heero and Trowa forced their way inside. The former rushed to Duet while the latter held Relena's arms.  
  
"STOP! What are you doing!?" Duet cried as Heero pulled her arms back.  
  
"Duet, HE has Quatre," the guard whispered harshly in Duet's ear and the braided girl froze, eyes widening in terror and realization.  
  
"Prince Juni, you have forgotten yourself..." came a deep, arrogant voice from the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tori: Will Duet and Relena be together forever? Who is HE? Where is Quatre? What will our heroes do?   
Ke: Do we care?  
Tori: *stuffs Ke's tail in his mouth* Find out in the next installment of "Young Love"!  
Ke: Mpph! Gmph!  
Tori: No, I was NOT watching Utena for six hours straight! I was told what to write!  
Ke: *rolls eyes*  
Tori: Okay, so I smoked some pocky...   
Ke: *eyes bulge*  
Tori: ...and then guzzled three bottles of saké...  
Ke: *eyes widen more*  
Tori: ...and THEN I sat down and wrote this.  
Ke: *passes out*  
Tori: ...knew that would get 'im... HAHAHAHA! HOTOHORI HAIR THING!!! NABIKI WAS WITH ME AT SHOUJOCON WHERE THOSE TWO GIRLS DID THE "Fan service, no da!" THING!!! ...Nabiki, the head illustrator of UchuTosuta is OBSESSED with Fushigi Yugi... *shrugs* It's okay, I suppose... I like the one who says 'no da!' all the time! Yeah, you know who I'm talking about... 


	4. Chapter 3

Into to room stepped a tall, broad-shouldered man in full armor. His sword rested on his shoulder, ready to strike and his sharp blue eyes calmly scanned the room. "You disgust me," he sneered, taking into account the rumpled sheets and the half-dressed state of the girls. "Sleeping with this whore of a princess, I see."  
  
"TREIZE!" Duet cried and struggled against Heero, but he held her fast. How she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face…  
  
"Oh, so she is something more to you than another plaything. I always knew, Prince Juni. I always suspected… Now you have no choice but to surrender the throne!" With his last words, Treize brought down his sword and sliced open the front of Duet tunic, revealing who she was to all who didn't know.  
  
"It's bold of you to stage an attack here in my brother and your lord's own castle," Relena stuttered, finding her voice at last. Treize turned to face her and his smile widened.  
  
"Your brother is dead."  
  
Relena's face paled and her eyes welled with tears. Duet could stand it no longer. She leaned her head back and whispered to Heero, "If you ever loved me or my kingdom you would release me."  
  
Heero obeyed, and with one swift motion, Duet pulled his sword from its sheath. He was mildly surprised, but backed away, knowing full well that she could use it.  
  
"MURDERER!" the prince cried, raising the sword above her head to kill Treize with one swing. But the sword was too heavy. She aimed wrong and it glanced harmlessly off his mail.  
  
Trowa struggled to keep Relena back as Treize drew his own sword. The two fought for what seemed like hours, but in the end Duet lost due to her disadvantages in stature and stamina (not to say she didn't fight well).  
  
Treize cornered the braided girl against the wall and was about to run her through when, like a streak of lightning, Heero fell upon him. Duet tossed him his sword and the shorter soldier drove Treize back, almost out the doorway, before lunging and slicing a neat crimson mark across his chest. The mail gave way before the newly sharpened edge and Treize stumbled into the hall.  
  
It would have been over then and there had his guards stepped up. They stalled Heero, and now Trowa who had joined the fight, as long as it took to lead Treize to safety.  
  
Relena leaned out her window and caught sight of horses galloping off as fast as their hooves would carry them. Relief was fleeting though. The thought of her brother dead was too much to bear. He was the only family she had left. The delicate girl bowed her head, ashamed that the others would see her cry, but Duet wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Relena relaxed in the reassuring embrace and let her tears flow.  
  
She wept until there was nothing left inside her. Duet ran her fingers through the blond girl's hair and whispered comforting words about protection and avenging her brother. Vengeance. The word struck home and Relena straightened up.  
  
"I will avenge my brother!" she cried and Duet looked down in surprise.  
  
"But… Relena," Duet began, but Heero cut her off. He whispered in her ear,  
  
"She's only a little strange because of the circumstances. Give her some time. She will come back to her senses."  
  
Just then, Quatre came running in carrying a small bundle. He had been at the river, washing Duet's clothes (for the castle servants would certainly have asked some questions concerning certain articles) but had rushed back the moment he had seen the soldiers marching. He knew there was a hunting party out, but he didn't want to be caught with Duet's clothes so he had hidden.  
  
When Quatre had returned, the men were just galloping off. He snuck in through the kitchen door and hurried to Duet's room as fast he could and that is where he stood.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, innocent turquoise eyes full of unspoken questions. Since he was being stealthy, he had not entered through the front gate and seen the carnage the soldiers had left.  
  
"King Milliardo was attacked and killed by Treize," Trowa said evenly, resting a solid hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Quatre's eyes shot open and he rushed to Princess Relena, clinging to her like a small child does to an older sibling. It eased Relena's pain some to see such an innocent face.  
  
"Tomorrow we will ride. We shall find that dog and slaughter him!" Duet roared, her eyes glowing an angry sapphire.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Relena said firmly, taking Duet's hand.  
  
"Little bird…" the braided prince warned, but Relena gave her such a look it would be impossible to refuse. "Trowa, get her a bow and proper armor. You do know how to shoot?" she asked, directing this last sentence at the ivory-skinned angel clinging to her arm.  
  
Relena nodded. She was actually quite good, for though she never shot live prey, she could roundly beat her brother's archers in games of targets.  
  
Trowa left, returning a moment later with a longbow of silver birch and a quiver of silver-headed arrows. Over his arm was draped a glittering mail shirt, light and fine as silk, but sturdier than solid steel.  
  
Relena was given all these thing which she placed on her vanity stool for tomorrow.  
  
Noticing the hour, Duet's guards bowed goodnight and left to inform their soldiers of tomorrow's ride before nightfall. Quatre remained and helped Relena undress climb into bed. When she had fallen asleep with her head resting in Duet's lap, he departed.  
  
Quietly, the braided girl tucked the princess in and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm afraid to be alone…" came a small voice from the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tori: I really like how this doujinshi is turning out…  
  
Ke: *wipes little tear* It's things like this that make me proud to be a muse…  
  
Tori: We finished illustrating chapter two! They're selling like Pokémon!  
  
Ke: …or hotcakes…  
  
Tori: And we owe it all to our wonderful illustrator, Hinoto! [wild applause]  
  
Ke: She's got a great art style. Think CLAMP…  
  
Tori: Okay, this was just a pointless little update, but if you want, you can try searching for them on E-bay. We put sixty copies up for auction. They're under "Young Love" or "UchuTosuta." Happy reading, doujinshi otaku! 


	5. Chapter... take a wild guess.

That morning Duet's soldiers assembled in the courtyard after a large breakfast of fruits and pastries. Duet, still under the guise of Prince Juni, rode among the ranks on her ebony stallion and dispensed encouraging words. Relena on her silvery-white mare rode to her right, beaming as she watched the taller girl.  
  
Of course, Relena had donned the mail she had been given the night before and she carried her bow and quiver proudly. Her hair was worn in a plait to the small of her back (much shorter than the one Duet now wore) and it swung playfully behind her.  
  
Relena was no longer grieving over her brother's death having come to terms with the fact that tears would only make others sad. She wore a smile, an honest truthful smile, because for once in her life she was truly happy. It felt wonderful to be free from the restrictions of the royal lifestyle and she couldn't help but feel content next to Duet. This was turning into a wonderful adventure.  
  
"Your highness, the horses have all been fed and watered. We are prepared to leave," a dark-haired man riding a chestnut mare informed Duet.  
  
"Thank you, Jugo. We shall depart this moment," Duet nodded and turned her horse around to address her men.  
  
"Today we ride to seek the dog, my uncle, Treize, and slaughter him to protect the honor of the Princess of the Sanq Kingdom. He has committed a grievous sin of proportions which I cannot disclose now, but merit him worthy of death," she cried and the army responded with raucous cheers of 'For the Princess of Sanq!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once the small army was in formation, they rode out at a quick trot, Duet, Relena Heero, Trowa, and Quatre far ahead of the others. The guards were discussing military tactics with Duet while Quatre absorbed all he could, leaving the princess free to gaze about her.  
  
Relena had never been so far outside the castle and she was enjoying herself immensely. Birds were singing overhead and the sun was shining delightfully. She had no idea how Duet could stand to wear all black while she was warm in her light riding leather.  
  
As Relena watched the world pass she noticed a dark something darting through the trees keeping pace with the party. She whispered this to Duet who raised a hand and brought the men to a halt. Jugo rode up to them, saluted, and asked what the matter was.  
  
"We're being followed," Heero explained, slanting a suspicious glare at the tree line and resting his hand on his sword hilt.  
  
"Elves, sir," Trowa added, notching an arrow. Duet and Relena did likewise. The whole party was on high alert.  
  
Suddenly, an enemy arrow flew from the trees and stuck at an angle from the dirt path in front of Relena's horse. The princess dismounted and unearthed the arrow. After picking at it for a moment, she managed to unravel the parchment that had been attached to it.  
  
"We mean you no harm. Please allow us to speak with your leader," she read and rolled the paper back up. Duet took it gently and read it for herself.  
  
"Elves are honest," she smirked and Relena felt less worried.  
  
"But humans are not," called a musical voice. From the trees came a tall, lithe man in green carrying a bow and a quiver. He had no mail, and his sword was sheathed in leather to keep from making noise. "My name is Roku."  
  
Relena liked him immediately. His long blond hair and cool blue eyes reminded her of her brother. Soon, he was joined by another elf, female this time. Her dark hair was cropped short, giving her a rugged, fiercer appearance.  
  
"There was a group of humans murdered in the southern forests. We took the liberty of burying them, but their attackers escaped," the female explained, her melodious voice tickling their ears.  
  
"I thank you for your assistance and your reverence towards our deceased. Is that all you had to tell me?" Duet asked, knowing her disguise hadn't tricked either of them in the least. Most likely, that was what made Roku accuse them of lying.  
  
"We also request a more formal meeting with you, sir. Your company shall be taken care of."  
  
Relena looked from Duet to the elves and back again. She didn't want to be left alone, but she doubted she would be allowed to follow. Roku, elvishly perceptive as he was, smiled warmly at her and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tori: Hai, hai! That was short!  
  
Ke: I like when you write yuri.  
  
Tori: *steps on Ke's head* Oh, and no, the elf is NOT supposed to be Elf Dude from LOTR!  
  
Ke: You just felt like saying that?  
  
Tori: There were bound to be some questions…  
  
Ke: *nod nod*  
  
Tori: I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing this! 


	6. Geeze! Even my chapter titles are sarcas...

            The elves waited patiently as the humans made camp, watching them from a low perch in a nearby tree. While the men were working, Relena approached the two.

            "Hello!" she smiled and they looked down.

            "Good evening, child," Roku laughed. For some reason her found the princess endlessly amusing

            "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom," Relena said and curtsied to the lady elf.

            "I am Kyu," the elf replied, nodding her head.

            "Relena!" Duet called, riding over to her on her stallion. She bowed to the elves and took the princess's hand to help her up behind her. "We are prepared."

            "Good," Roku said, "Follow us." 

            The two elves took off, darting from branch. It was a fantastic thing to see, but Duet didn't have time to watch. Their friends were setting an incredible pace and it took all her concentration to guide her animal properly. 

            Relena was once again the fortunate one. She admired the grace and elegance of the elves as they found footing on the smallest of branches only to launch themselves onto an even more dangerous perch, never losing their poise. They fairly danced among the leaves.

            "Are you alright back there, birdie?" Duet called, but her voice was carried away by the breeze rushing by.

            Relena clutched her arms around Duet's middle even tighter as the horse lurched forward, leaping a small gorge. Looking back, it didn't seem so small. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her cheek against the black silk of Duet's tunic.

            The evening had grown steadily colder, and Relena wished she had worn something warmer. Her leathers were cut for freedom of limbs and not warmth and the chain mail shirt was like ice, offering protection from weapons, not chill. She began to see the sense in the older girl's dark attire. It held the heat. She snuggled closer, trying to keep from freezing.

            "Our habitation isn't too much farther," Roku paused in his tree-top dash to explain. 

OoOoOoOoO

**UchuTosuta Presents… _The Adventures of Chibi-Ai in the Big, Wide World!_**

[A/N: These are the mini-strips that appear in the back of the doujinshi. Drawn by Saori Matakachi and written by moi. Today's just the Bios]

**Yuri Bio**

[A/N: Not titled by me though… *discreetly points at Makoto*]

**Relena Peacecraft~**

Nick-name: Birdie, Little Bird

Age: 16

Blood Type: A

Birthday: May 1

Favorite Color: Sapphire! No… Chestnut brown! Wait! What's Duet's favorite color?

Favorite Food: Anything sweet! ^___^

Least Favorite Food: Anything sour.

Favorite Pastime: Spending time with those I love.

Favorite Quote: "If you must cry, be careful not to wet your bowstring."

Hobby: Stargazing.

**next panel**

**Duet ~**

Alias: Juni

Age: 17

Blood Type: B

Birthday: March 2

Favorite Color: Black. Or maybe silver… 

Favorite Food: ...how is this relevant?

Least Favorite Food: Gruel and dry biscuits.

Favorite Pastime: Spending time with Relena.

Favorite Quote: "The four things to fear in life are earthquakes, lightning, fire, and father. I make the earth quake, call the lightning, light the fire, and my father is dead."

Hobby: We all know you hentai want me to put something dirty, so I'll let you fill this in.

**next panel**

Duet storms off dragging Relena with her.

Relena: Duet! You were supposed to answer the mangaka's questions! Be respectful!

Duet: I refuse to show respect to *anyone* in a group called UchuTosuta!

Relena: ^___^ You're so strong, Duet!

Duet: Could you not… use my name in every sentence.?

Relena: Sure thing, Duet!

**next panel**

Duet: *falls over from weight of sweatdrop*

**next panel**

Duet: *pulls Relena into room and slams door shut*

**next panel**

Chibi-pic of UchuTosuta plugging their ears, making faces, and holding a sign that says "You Figure It Out"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tori: Wow. Those **next panel** things look really stupid…

Ke: You can't type those little comics!

Tori: Oops...


End file.
